


Reborn

by Hormonal_Trashbag



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, death is an illusion and so are pants, do not expect plot outa me, fuck you jar jar, idk where this fic is going, this is a literal middle finger to the ending of TROS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/pseuds/Hormonal_Trashbag
Summary: Ben’s smile was like nothing she had ever seen before. It filled her eyes with tears and yet light burst through her chest at seeing him, for the first time in his life, truly happy. She wanted to kiss the dimples in his cheeks and the snaggly tooth of his grin and her answering smile made her choke, she was so overjoyed.This was everything.This was where she belonged. With him, forevermore.He sighed, utterly content even as he slipped from her arms and fell to the hard ground.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 116
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics





	Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> SO TROS HAPPENED. IT WAS FUCKING TERRIBLE. Need I say more? 
> 
> This fic started as a drabble I posted on tumblr a few days ago...I hope you like my version of what REALLY happened.

Ben’s smile was like nothing she had ever seen before. It filled her eyes with tears and yet light burst through her chest at seeing him, for the first time in his life, truly happy. She wanted to kiss the dimples in his cheeks and the snaggly tooth of his grin and her answering smile made her choke, she was so overjoyed. 

This was everything.

_ This  _ was where she belonged. With him, forevermore.

He sighed, utterly content even as he slipped from her arms and fell to the hard ground.

“Ben?” she whispered, the smile never leaving his face.

He was consumed by a blue light before his body began to fade, his torn clothing drifting to the floor as he disappeared.

“No,” she said, clenching his shirt. “No, this can’t happen!”

Rey had already spent too long waiting for him, waiting for  _ them  _ to be together. She refused to lose him now, when they finally have the chance to find peace. He...he had given his life-force to pull her from the ether, the cold darkness of death.

“What were you thinking?” she sobbed. “I can’t go on without you, I won’t!”

His voice echoed softly around the empty chamber as he slipped away. “I love you more than life itself.”

Then he was gone. And it was as if her entire being had been sawed in two.

This wasn’t happening. It  _ wasn’t.  _ She refused to accept it. Rey stood, still fisting his empty tunic. After living as a scavenger for so long, she had learned to recognize when she’d been handed a bad deal and now was the time to fight for a better one.

“No!” She shrieked, into the silence and at her grandfather and through the Force. This wasn’t the end.

If Palpatine could take the life of their bond, leaving them discombobulated and off balance, then she could take that life back. Rey reached into the open air with her heart and her arms open wide, ready to accept what the Force owed her. 

“Don’t you dare take him from me,” she cried wildly into the darkness. “I am his and he is  _ mine!” _

Sweat dripped down her brow, adding to the saltiness of her tears as she seethed and grunted, honing her focus to the highest degree. He was there, she could feel it, but it was as if every particle, every atom of his being had been rent apart, invisible to the human eye.

“Ben!” Rey called. “Ben, come back!”

It was more difficult than pulling water molecules from thin, arid air. Like trying to keep her mouth from parching in the midsummer sun of Jakku. It took all of her being to so much as feel his miniscule points of light surrounding her, she would crack under the pressure of forcing them all together.

But for Ben, it was worth it.

She stretched herself thin, gasping as she struggled to knit him back together, atom by atom clinging back together to form a blinding sphere of light. She shut her eyes against the blazing fire of his core. It was working. It didn’t matter how much it drained her, it was  _ working. _

Rey screamed as she tried to hold all the little bits of him together, fusing them with sheer force of will. She could feel their connection renew, searing hot and more powerful than before, and Rey knew she was so close to having him back. Her chest heaving, she collapsed to her knees, that fiery spit of hope Snoke had accused her of possessing holding true.

Weary, she fell to her side. He was alive. He was alive and so was she and that mattered more to her than the war’s end.

She heard his voice...a grunt, really, and Rey laughed. 

Rey opened her eyes, admiring Ben in his entirety; it seemed the Force had not been kind enough to bring him back clothed. He was scrambling to cover himself until he saw her, splayed on the ground and elated. Then it didn’t matter that he was buck naked, he stumbled over to her and gathered her in his warm, powerful arms.

_ “Rey,”  _ he said, voice cracking as he breathed in her soft, earthy scent. “You...you were  _ gone,  _ and it didn’t matter if...I didn’t care what happened to me, as long as you--I couldn’t exist in a galaxy you weren’t part of, and now you’ve wasted half your life on me and--”

Rey brushed his loose, dark hair from his face. “Did it ever occur to you that I might feel the same way? I would rather live a short, full life with you than waste away through the ages without you by my side. That would be no life at all.”

His lips covered her with no warning and she accepted him, her mouth parting in welcome beneath him, and the taste of his tongue flooded her senses. There could be nothing more perfect than kissing Ben Solo, and she intended to do it often, for every day of their life.

He broke away, that silly smile she had fallen so deeply in love with back as he said:

“Let’s go home.”

They stood hand-in-hand in the ruins of Exegol, Luke’s X-wing and the stolen Tie Fighter Ben had flown sat side by side. He glanced at the X-wing, knowing it was what Rey would want to fly, but overly aware that its cockpit was built for a single pilot and he was a sizeable man.

The pause was short-lived, Rey promptly tugging him towards the Tie, a twinkling grin on her face. 

“I’ve always wanted to fly one of these,” she winked at him. 

He wondered briefly what he had done to deserve someone like Rey before he remembered Palpatine calling them a dyad in the force, and the question left him in a rush. This was really it. Him and her, together. Forever. 

Ben thought of the possibilities, a flash of Rey, warm in their bed and full with  _ his  _ child darted behind his eyes, and he felt shy. It was never a life he had pictured for himself--who would want to bear  _ his  _ progeny?--but now he could see it with Rey. He could see everything with her, marriage, children, living for each other. They might not reach old age together, but they would have everything else. He would show her the stars, and  _ make  _ her see stars and--

Rey choked, and when his eyes darted back to her, he could see the bright, warm flush of her cheeks, as if she had heard his thoughts…

He reddened in turn. “Sorry, I--”

She took his hand. 

“Don’t apologize to me,” Rey swallowed, and when he looked deep into her eyes in question, she admitted, “Not for... _ that.  _ I would welcome it. _ ” _

His vision blurred at her bashful admission, the urge to draw her back into his arms and suffocate himself with the sunshine scent of her soft skin too much to bear. She sensed his longing and allowed herself to be wrenched back into his hold, kissing his cheeks as his long nose nuzzled the juncture of her neck and shoulder. They lost themselves within each other, savoring the touch they had longed for a lifetime.

“We must go,” he admitted at length, tearing himself away. “This world will crumble beneath our feet.”

“I know,” Rey said, pecking his lips as if it  _ wouldn’t  _ inspire him to chase her mouth for more.

She laughed in a careless, unconscious way he wanted to hear every moment of every day.

They boarded the Tie and Ben slipped into the pilot’s seat. He began to prepare for take-off as she inspected the gunner’s position back to back with the pilot’s. Despite being an Empire-era ship, it was well-armed and in decent condition for a dogfight. But she didn’t see that happening within the journey between Exegol and Ajan Kloss. As the ship hovered off the ground and glided towards the stars, she planted herself in Ben’s readily available lap, amused by the small jolt his body made as her weight settled against him.

She was impressed when he carried on without kissing her again.

“Where...where is home?” he asked, pausing as he programmed the navigational system for entry into hyperspace.

“I’m not sure yet,” she answered gleefully, “I’ve never really had one before, so I was hoping you could tell me?”

It was a strange concept to him, having a  _ home.  _ For the longest time, he had lived at Luke’s temple, a place to belong but not a home, and after that Ben had only had the vast openness of the Unknown Regions. He had spent time on Hosnia Prime as his mother worked to rebuild a fair and effective Republic--a hapless task--but he had watched himself with a grim frown hidden behind his mask as General Hux lay waste to the Hosnia system.

Then he remembered the place of his birth. A place his mother and father had tried to become a family for their baby Ben’s sake, even if it meant long, sleepless nights, one after the other.

“Chandrila,” he whispered. That was the only real home he had known. He couldn’t remember much of it, but if he closed his eyes and focused, Ben could see flashes of calm seas and a horizon of verdant, rolling knolls.

Ben thought of Rey surrounded by waves of blue and green, so unlike what she had known on Jakku and warmth curled in his chest. Yes, he knew, Chandrila was where they ought to go.

“Okay,” Rey breathed back. 

Her little hands snaked around his larger, clumsier seeming ones to enter a different destination.

“Okay,” she repeated, confidence growing. “There’s somewhere we must go first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys think! Your feedback means more to me than I can say. :)


End file.
